Accidentally In Love
by xhaloways
Summary: New home. New lifestyle. New school. Clove, a newbie, cannot seem to fit in to others because of reasons: 1.) She thinks she's weird and cursed; 2.) She always feels unwanted and ; 3.) She's bullied a lot by a group of boys in her class, and its leader seems to have plans for her that will change everything. Clato fanfic (Note: Romance doesn't start in the 1st Chapter)


**A/N: My first THG/Clato fanfic yay. I hope you'll like it :3**

* * *

_**Accidentally in Love by xhaloways**_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

"Are you hungry?"

Clove detached the side of her head heavily from the glass window of the train and turned around. She saw her mother standing a few yards away holding a tray with biscuits on it. She was casting a concerned look at her daughter who had been gazing outside the window for a quarter of an hour. The area on Clove's right temple was pink from leaning against the window for too long.

"Mom, why do we have to leave home and movie in to the other side of the District? I mean," she added, shifting her body and now entirely facing her mother. "I don't understand. This moving is pointless. There will still be no difference if we move to other places_ within_ the District. We'll still be doing things we used to do before. We're still citizens of District Two. We're still part of it. Nothing is going to change, Mom."

Her mother sighed tiredly. She laid the tray she was holding at the nearest table and crouched in front of her daughter. She took Clove's white hand and squeezed it.

"Clove, I know you already know why we are moving," her mother said gently. "We _should_ leave. It's for our own sake. That place is no home for us. You know how they treated us. They treated us as traitors. We are known to people there as cursed. I just wanted to give you a better life while you're still young. You can't call that place our home with all those people, can you?"

"Not really," said Clove slowly. "I grew up there and hadn't been in other places. That's the only place I can call my home."

"No, Clove," her mother said. "I think you misunderstood the meaning of Home. Just because you grew up there doesn't mean that is your home. Home isn't home without love, happiness and care. People there don't love us. They gave us reasons to be sad. They didn't care for us. But that's okay; since I have this feeling you're going to like our new place and you're going to stop calling that place our home." Her mother winked and smiled. Clove returned the smile and abruptly wiped it from her face.

"But those stories about us – being traitors and cursed people – are those all true?" Clove asked. Her heart sank when the smile on her mother's face disappeared and her mother bowed down.

There was a long pause. After a moment, her mother looked up, her face bright like the sun gleaming outside the window.

"Of course not, darling. They're only spreading rumors like those because I married your father. But that isn't something bad, marrying him," she added when she saw Clove's surprised look. She caressed her daughter's cheek as if caressing it could help her explain clearly to her daughter. "What I mean is, your father is from District 12. People from this District and people from that District are mortal enemies. They hate each other, and that's a very stupid reason why we're being treated as bad people."

"Mom, I'm already fourteen. I'm old enough to know the truth."

Her mother removed her hand from Clove's cheek and squeezed her daughter's hand again.

"But that is the truth, Clove. Remember that."

* * *

"Mom, this house is so _wonderful_!" exclaimed Clove as she entered her new place. Compared to their bungalow house and a garden of weeds back from their old place, the house Clove had just entered was a mansion. In front of her were the stairs leading to the second floor of their new house. The place was pretty neat, with indoor plants and peach wallpaper. There was also a cupboard under the stairs and a couple of picture frames hanging on the wall.

Clove looked to her right and found a recess. She entered it and realized that she just stepped into the living room. The living room was smaller than Clove expected when she first saw the house, inferring to the size of it from outside. But she was still in awe when she saw the room. The living room was a typical one to those who lived in the 19th century, since it had a vintage effect to her. It looked like an abandoned house for every corners of the room were full of cobwebs and the furniture was covered with white cloths. The once shiny wooden floor was also covered in dust.

"See, I told you," her mother said behind Clove. She walked to her side and put an arm around her daughter.

"Mom, are you sure this is the place we're moving in?" Clove asked with big eyes.

"Yes," her mother replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"But," Clove said as she faced her mother. "People like us who lived in the poorest area in the District do not simply move into a place that's _way_ opposite to the ones where they used to live."

"This is your late aunt's mansion," her mother said, laughing a bit. "She died a month and a half ago and it was stated in her Last Will and Testament that this -" she gestured at the living room "- will be inherited and passed to us, her only living relatives."

"We are. But I haven't met her, and I'll never be in future," said Clove sadly. "She seemed so kind, passing this mansion to us although she barely visited us."

"She has no choice. And yeah, she was nice."

There was a moment of silence. Then her mother spoke.

"Clove, why don't you first go and explore the house while I arrange the living room. I'll just call for you if I need help, okay?"

"Okay, Mom," said Clove, heading towards the exit. She was already at the foot of the stairs when she stopped and looked around as if she forgot to tell or ask her mother something.

"Mom, where are my knives?"

"I put it in your bag, darling," her mother replied from the living room. "I saw it on the kitchen table and I know you'd be angry if you forgot to bring those."

"Thanks, Mom." Clove reappeared at the living room. She saw her mother removing the white sheets, revealing luxurious furnitures. She opened her bag and brought out her knives. Her mother saw what her daughter was doing, and froze.

"Why, what are you doing with your knives?" her mother asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Clove was already standing up, holding her knives. She faced her mother with an innocent look.

"Mom, is there a place here where I can practice?"

* * *

Clove excitedly opened the back door of the house and stepped outside. She gasped and found herself grinning from ear to ear. The back garden was beautiful. It was covered in wet grass and on the left was a tree so high but could be climbed easily. Clove could tell from the shape of its leaves and the texture of its trunk that it was a Sycamore Tree. On the right was a little workshop, and beyond the garden she could see subdivisions and buildings. Clove could also spot mansions as big as theirs and some much bigger.

Clove walked toward the Sycamore tree and touched its smooth trunk. She took one of her knives and carved a diamond on it. She moved a few meters away from the tree and positioned herself. She stared at the carved diamond with narrow eyes, gripping the handle of her knife tightly. Then suddenly, she raised her knife and threw it at the trunk. Before her knife even touched the tree, she threw her second knife and the last one.

As long as the last knife's tip was buried in the tree, she jogged toward it to see if she hit the target with her three knives. And she was grinning again, for she did hit the target with her three knives.

Clove was plucking her knives from the trunk when she heard her mother call her. She looked around, breathing the fresh air and listening to the birds chirping above her.

'My life's going to be better her,' she thought and she ran for the door.

* * *

**A/N: So you have read the 1st Chapter of my Clato fanfic. Comments? Suggestions? Please review this chapter! Your reviews inspire me to write the next Chapters :3**


End file.
